Live to Rise
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: Thor no va a rendirse. Nunca lo ha hecho. Nunca será capaz de hacerlo. Pese a lo que haga Loki, pese a que parezca que nunca lo conseguirá. No va a rendirse. Thoki/Slash. One-Shot.


**Live to Rise** - One Shot - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer_: Thor y Loki son propiedad de **Marvel** y de quienquiera que se dedicase a hacer películas. Chris Hemworth y Tom Hiddleston, le pese a quien le pese, tampoco son de mi propiedad. Al menos, no por ahora. Lo único que voy a sacar de esto es un dolor de cabeza, muchas lágrimas y una cicatriz imborrable. De dinero nada.

**NdA -** Aún no existe la categoría de la película de Los Vengadores. Cuando exista, pondré esto donde debe estar.

Lo sé, os debo capítulos de **Projections**. El principal problema al respecto es la universidad, que no consiente que procrastine escribiendo Drarry. Pero es la 1 de la mañana y en algún momento entre las 10 y las 11 me puse a escribir. ¿El qué? No tenía ni la menor idea. Este relato está tan _vivo _que me da escalofríos. Se ha escrito a sí mismo, se ha desenrollado lenta y agónicamente sabiendo perfectamente cómo iba a empezar y a acabar pero sin comunicármelo a mí.

Va dedicado al Thor de mi Loki, que desapareció un tiempo pero que ha vuelto. Y aunque sea más un Bruce que esa especie de golden retriever de dos metros con armadura, sigue siendo Thor cuando el de verdad no está mirando. Y a vosotros, que leéis y que dejáis o no reviews. Porque estáis aquí y habéis decidido entrar.

Buen viaje.

xXx

No es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. Rendirse no es una opción. No para alguien que tiene una eternidad por delante, para alguien que ha aprendido y se ha equivocado y ha amado y ha odiado y ha intentado arreglar lo que haya podido hacer mal. Nunca es suficiente porque tarde o temprano _cederá_. Le conoce y lo sabe como sabe que su vida ha sido dura y difícil, lo sabe tan bien como que todo lo que está pasando es, en parte, sólo la forma de decirle que _no es justo_ y que algo tiene que hacer porque si no perderá el fino contacto que conserva apenas con la realidad.

Eso no hace que duela menos o que sea menos duro tener que tratarle como si fuese un prisionero. A su propio hermano, sea o no sangre de su sangre.

Hablan de Jane y eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera importa. Hablan de Loki como si fuese un animal rabioso que exterminar y no lo que él sabe que es. Los humanos son extraños y actúan de forma extraña, forman lazos que a veces no comprende y a veces sólo los observa intentando _entender_ cómo pueden hacer lo que hacen con el poco tiempo que tienen.

Ahora, todo ha terminado. Cuando empezó no sabía que acabaría así, sólo sabía que Loki sólo se haría más daño del que ya se había hecho.

Tiene que entregarle. O, al menos, llevar a su hermano ante Odín y _esperar_ que sea benevolente. Le defenderá si es necesario. Ya lo ha hecho antes y lo volverá a hacer. Pero antes de dejar a Loki a merced de Odín tiene algo que hacer o nunca será capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Asgard es grande. No les esperan. No aún, y su madre seguramente haya tenido que ver con ello aunque eso no importe. El cubo cósmico también puede esperar y pese a que lo lleve con él ni siquiera le presta demasiada atención en ese momento. Siente su peso pero ha dejado de sentir su importancia desde que sus pies tocaron suelo asgardiano.

Loki le está mirando con reproche y ese odio que arde en él desde que supo la verdad. La mordaza no ayuda. Le hace parecer indefenso y no lo soporta. El dolor en la mirada de su hermano amenaza con partir su alma en pedazos y aunque sabe que es peligroso, aunque sabe que Loki tiene la lengua de una víbora, suelta la mordaza.

- Tú. Tú tienes la culpa. TÚ has destruido todo lo que yo tenía. Yo era el rey, podría haber sido su rey, podría haberles dado algo en lo que creer – aprieta la mandíbula y le deja hablar. Llegará su momento. – Podría haber sido más grande que Odín, más grande que tú, más grande de lo que nadie haya sido jamás y ellos me habrían _adorado_.

Traga saliva y cae como un ladrillo en su estómago, quemándole la garganta al bajar. La ira es lo suficientemente intensa como para hacer que sus hombros pesen como no han pesado desde que cayó en el puente. Pero es el dolor, puro y desnudo y _crudo_, lo que hace que el peso aumente aún más.

- Loki…escúchame… - espera un bramido, espera furia y espera que Loki luche con uñas y dientes. Sin embargo, no llega. Lo único que llega es su mirada y sus ojos brillan demasiado. – No hay ningún trono allí, no hay nada que pudieras hacer. No podías ganar esa guerra porque no había nada que conquistar.

- Tú me quitaste todo lo que tenía. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy. Por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto. Sólo tú eres el responsable.

Duele. Apenas es consciente de que está apretando demasiado la mandíbula y de que tiene los nudillos blancos en torno al mango del contenedor del cubo. Duele tanto como Loki quiere que duela, y duele aún más saber que Loki quiere que duela. No sabe qué esperaba, qué estaba buscando.

- Yo no decidí ser el heredero, Loki – una carcajada seca corta el aire y es amarga y cruel – Nuestro padre lo decidió.

- Tu padre – escupe Loki, cargando cada sílaba con veneno puro – tu padre te escogió. Y por qué no, tú eres su hijo. Yo soy un prisionero de guerra.

No puede más. No es alguien que sea capaz de soportar demasiadas palabras sin _hacer _algo. Alza un brazo y teme, durante unos segundos, que Loki se escape y no vuelva nunca más. Pero no lo hace y su mano llega hasta su nuca y Loki le observa impasible, sus labios curvados en una mueca de desdén.

- Eres mi hermano, Loki. Más que ningún otro tú eres mi hermano. Podemos hacer esto juntos, Loki. Podemos gobernar juntos. Podemos hacerlo.

Sólo que no pueden. Odín no lo permitirá ahora y no lo permitirá nunca. No es tan ingenuo como para creer que Loki no ha pensado ya en eso y mucho menos cree que él creerá durante un segundo que él mismo lo cree. La cuestión es que eso es lo que quiere, lo que siempre ha querido y lo que siempre volverá a intentar. Aunque Loki le escupa en la cara y se ría de él por ser un estúpido y negarse a ver la realidad.

- Por favor, Loki. Entra en razón. No seas tan necio como yo lo fui – Loki se tensa, sus dedos se mueven con nerviosismo en su nuca y busca algo, cualquier cosa, que le guíe. Es terreno resbaladizo y un paso en falso puede hacer que ese pequeño destello de _algo _en los ojos de Loki se desvanezca para siempre. – Tú siempre fuiste más listo que yo, no sigas con esto. _Escúchame_.

- Ya es tarde para eso, hermano. Tu padre no va a consentir que un traidor pise su salón después de haber decidido su sentencia. Has llegado tarde.

Has llegado tarde. Has llegado tarde. _Has llegado tarde_. Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez. El que duela no significa que sea mentira, porque _ha llegado tarde_. Estaba tan preocupado por todo lo demás que no vio a su hermano caer en el pozo de la autodestrucción hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No sabe cómo ha pasado ni cuándo, pero ahora su mano está en la mejilla de Loki y empujan un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. Se muerde el labio e intenta encontrar alguna forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Cualquier cosa, le sirve incluso lo más estúpido o absurdo. Sólo necesita que su hermano vuelva. Es lo único que quiere.

- No si hablo con él. Puedo salvarte, Loki… - él no habla, sólo le mira. Sus ojos siguen brillando y sus labios son una fina línea. Una última barrera de contención. – Puedo hacerlo. Por favor, Loki. Es lo único que te pido. Vuelve.

Suena amargo, suena desesperado. Suena a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo mientras se ahoga intentando contener su propio dolor. Loki abre la boca sólo para cerrarla después y negar con la cabeza y el muro de contención que mantiene sus propias emociones lo más moderadas posibles se agrieta.

Vuelve a abrir la boca y, esa vez, sí habla. Con tono quedo y vacío.

- Siempre he sido así, Thor. No voy a cambiar. Esto es lo que soy - su voz se ahoga y se rompe y cierra los ojos unos segundos. – No puedo ser de otra manera.

Entonces él niega con la cabeza y el cubo cósmico, esa cosa que ha mantenido en jaque a la humanidad y ha tenido el destino del mundo pendiendo de un hilo, cae dentro de su contenedor con un golpe sordo y rueda un poco. No hay nadie más allí, no importa. Su otra mano cubre la otra mejilla de Loki y en su rostro se dibuja una expresión amarga. Ya no es el semidios altivo que exigió a una ciudad que se arrodillara ante él. Eso ha caído.

- No eres el Loki que conocí, mi hermano no mataría por diversión – y lo cree, lo cree con la misma firmeza con la que cree en la justicia y en la nobleza, lo cree con toda su alma porque es lo último que le ha dejado a lo que aferrarse. – Y sé que mi hermano está aquí, detrás de la ambición y la locura.

Manos firmes cubren las suyas. La cadena de las esposas tintinea. Hay lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano. Sin embargo, sonríe.

- No vas a rendirte nunca. Eso lo sé. Siempre has tenido la cabeza demasiado dura – una lágrima escapa – Y siempre has sido demasiado estúpido como para saber cuándo rendirte. Pero no puedes arreglar esto, Thor. Odín no va a escucharte, no esta vez.

Quiere gritarle que no puede estar seguro de eso, quiere zarandearle para obligarle a _ver_, quiere jurarle que todo saldrá bien y que no va a pasarle nada malo.

No puede hacerlo. Sólo puede observar, impotente, la lágrima deslizándose hasta su pulgar y la extraña sonrisa de su hermano.

Las manos dejan las suyas y se deslizan hasta sostener su rostro. Las cadenas siguen tintineando y cada tintineo amenaza con partirle el corazón. Loki da un pequeño paso y deja caer la frente sobre la suya con un suspiro. Cierra los ojos. Si no lo hace no va a poder contener las lágrimas. Se nota temblar y, por una vez, le da igual que alguien se dé cuenta.

Puede oír sollozos y duda durante unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar por el instinto natural de consolarle trazando pequeños círculos con los pulgares, apretando los dedos sólo para demostrar que está con él. Sus manos sobre sus mejillas le queman la piel. Son reales, están ahí. Su hermano está con él después de tanto tiempo, después de verle caer y desaparecer ha vuelto. Aunque esté desquiciado, aunque haya matado a tantos, aunque haya hecho tanto daño. Toda la esperanza que ha depositado en él no era una ilusión al fin y al cabo porque él está _ahí_.

- No puedo liberarte, Loki – murmura, con un nudo en la garganta, -no puedo dejarte ir.

Tampoco puede continuar. Le arden los ojos. Los entreabre y las lágrimas caen, despacio. Gruñe y niega con la cabeza pero ya da igual. Ya todo da igual. Porque ha vuelto.

Loki ríe, risas estranguladas, y limpia sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

- No importa. Ya no importa.

Importa.

Importa mucho más de lo que cree porque lo único que quiere es liberarle. De lo que sea. De las esposas, del dolor, de la amargura, de una ambición que nunca le dejará en paz. Sólo quiere sea _libre_.

No debería ser tan difícil…pero lo es.

Nadie dice nada durante mucho tiempo. O al menos él cree que es mucho tiempo. ¿A quién le importa? Cuando no puede entender por qué puede sentir de esa forma desgarradora y cuando todo es pura emoción, a nadie le importa el tiempo que haya pasado.

Y traga saliva y no sabe por qué pero esa es la única forma con la que siente que puede decirle todo lo que tiene que decirle sin romper el silencio. Ladea un poco la cabeza y deja caer un beso suave, corto, sobre los labios de Loki. Porque le adora, porque no quiere que vuelva a tener que derramar una sola lágrima más, porque ha vuelto, porque es todo lo que importa, porque ni siquiera le afecta que sea su hermano o no, porque es el Loki que él conoce y el que quiere. Porque siente que es lo que tiene que hacer y no soporta la idea de que Loki no sepa que es importante para él.

El momento no se estira, el tiempo no pasa más despacio, no puede oír el latido de su propio corazón. Pero puede sentir el aliento de Loki después y cómo sus dedos se crispan para relajarse inmediatamente después.

Entonces son los labios de Loki los que están sobre los suyos. Es agresivo y fuerte y responde con toda esa emoción en estado puro que está intentando escapar. Muerde y aprieta y sus dientes chocan y nada de eso importa. También es lento y está tan cargado de tantas cosas que no cree poder llegar a soportarlo.

Cuando termina y abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de Loki y no puede saber qué pasa. Porque es absurdo pero parece feliz. Genuinamente _feliz_ desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera es capaz de recordar la última vez que le vio así.

Las manos de Loki se deslizan hasta caer. Él pasa los dedos entre su pelo una última vez antes de dejar los brazos laxos a los costados. Probablemente haya tardado demasiado en hacerlo, con toda certeza no le importa.

El cubo cósmico sigue brillando en el suelo con un halo de amenaza. Pronto llegarán y les llamarán al salón de Odín.

En ese momento, en ese lugar, no hay nada que importe menos.


End file.
